Flying the Nest, Part 3 transcript
Flashback Slow motion montage; Charlotte is walking down an aisle of Oceanic Flight 815 before it has taken off. She looks around at some people and sees Joe Robertson sat down on a seat; there are two children behind him messing about and it’s annoying him. Abigail is walking down an aisle with her boyfriend, Mathew. He’s looking around, checking people out. Abigail notices and hits him lightly on his chest, telling him to stop. Anya is sat down on a chair, she pokes her head around the chair in front of her and she sees Nikki, then she glares at her, but Nikki doesn’t see her. Josh is putting a bag in an over head compartment, but his arm (where he was shot) hurts him, so he drops the bag. Hassan helps Josh put his bag in the overhead compartment and Josh smiles at him to thank him. James is walking down an aisle, looking nervous about meeting his daughter for the first time. Emma is also walking down an aisle to her seat. She looks frustrated and stressed because she had to get a new flight. Darien is walking down an aisle, he sees his sister (whom he’d previously tried to kill) so he walks towards her, angrily but some other men, Alex and a stranger, get in his way, so he’s put off and he sits down. Melissa and Olivia are both sat next to each other. Olivia is rubbing a charm that’s on her necklace and Melissa is rubbing her stomach. Michelle, getting ready for the flight walks past them and smiles at them. And finally, Samantha, Elliot and William are all walking together, trying to find their seats. Elliot is walking quietly in the background and William is grabbing Samantha’s arm, pulling her hard. End of flashback At the large delivery plane, Ji is still working on the hydraulics. It’s dark, so Rebecca is shining a torch inside. They’re both looking inside and then suddenly, Ji pulls her head out and she smiles at Rebecca. JI: I think I’m done. REBECCA: You’re done? happy Oh my God! Rebecca then starts to cry. JI: What’s wrong? REBECCA: crying Nothing... it’s just... I’m sorry for whatever pain I let those four put you through in the past month... I truly am. JI: It’s okay... well, hey, at least we can get off this rock now. There is a sudden gunshot. Rebecca and Ji jump and then they see Aled, Robert and Steven walking towards them, all holding guns. ALED: Well, well, well. Look who got off their chain. He then holds up his gun and aims it at the girls. In the jungle, Thomas is still walking and holding Anya at gunpoint. Anya no longer looks scared, she’s angry. ANYA: Why are you doing this? THOMAS: snarling Doing what? ANYA: This! Torturing us! Why can’t you just leave us in peace! THOMAS: Because! All I ever wanted to do was help my people! There were some bad people in my old group, so I made sure to it that they couldn’t do anything else bad again! ANYA: confused Your old people? THOMAS: Yes! The other people on the island! They got me, Rebecca, Steven and the rest of us banished! They just kicked us out for all our dedication! So I swore I would get revenge. ANYA: slightly intimidated How is kidnapping me revenge? THOMAS: It’s not, you dumb bitch! We wanted Alex! Anya then suddenly elbows Thomas in the face. He drops his gun to hold his nose and then Anya picks it up and aims it at Thomas. Thomas smiles at her pathetically. THOMAS: You ain’t got it in you to shoot me, sweetheart. ANYA: angrily Oh, yeah? She lowers the gun to his leg and pulls the trigger, shooting his thigh. He falls to the floor in pain and Anya immediately runs away, leaving him. A little while later, Elliot is at the camp. He sees Samantha so he approaches her. ELLIOT: Hey, Samantha, I’m feeling a bit rough, I’m gonna go for a rest in my tent for a while. Samantha turns around and looks at him, confused, as if she’s wondering why he’s telling her. SAMANTHA: angry with him Okay... She turns around and walks away, leaving Elliot looking sadly and regretful. There is a sudden scream from the distance. MELISSA: Oh my God! Everyone turns to Melissa and they all see Anya sprinting out of the jungle onto the beach. Everyone then runs up to her as she stops and bends forward to pant heavily. JOSH: shocked What happened to you?! Where did you come from?! ANYA: panting Look, I’ll answer your questions later, but we need to go right now! ALEX: confused Go where? ANYA: and speaking quickly I met a woman... she has a plane, we can all fit in it. Now we have to go now before Thomas gets there! CHARLOTTE: But Emma and Michelle aren’t here... ANYA: We can come back for them! But right now, we need to go! Everyone then runs around aimlessly as they try to grab some of their belongings, food and water for their long hike. Anya then bends forward, puts her hands on her knees and sighs with worry. Josh approaches Anya. JOSH: They have guns? Anya nods and then holds up Thomas’s gun. ANYA: I got one of theirs, so they’ll probably have three. A little while later, Josh is in his tent. He lifts up the box with his clothes in, revealing a hole. He then takes out a smaller box from the hole and opens it, revealing just one gun. He looks at the gun, confused about where the other is, and then he looks outside the tent suspiciously at everyone in the camp rushing about. In the jungle, at the metal wall, Emma and Michelle are both walking around the wall, examining it still. MICHELLE: We should go, it’s getting late. Suddenly, Emma’s eyes open wide as she hears something. EMMA: whispering Did you hear that? MICHELLE: Hear what? Emma puts her ear against the metal wall and she listens. EMMA: That. That humming sound. Michelle puts her ear against the metal wall too and then she hears it. It’s a low, electrical humming sound. EMMA: quietly What is it? MICHELLE: worried I dunno, but we should really go now. It’s not safe. Emma just ignores Michelle and she continues to examine the wall. She then suddenly notices something near the floor hidden by some leaves. She brushes them away and sees a handle on the very bottom of the wall. MICHELLE: What is it? Emma tries to pull it, but it is jammed. She then smiles at Michelle. EMMA: Our way in. A long while later, Anya is walking through the jungle, she is leading the way to the plane; following her is Josh, Charlotte, Abigail, Olivia, Samantha, William, Melissa, James, Darien and Alex. (Elliot is at the camp resting because of his illness). Josh and Darien are walking next to each other. DARIEN: So what’s the plan then? We just get on the plane and leave...? JOSH: sarcastically We may have to kill a couple of people, but yeah, that’s the plan. DARIEN: Great... Olivia then trots towards Josh. OLIVIA: Hey, Josh, I’m gonna go back for Emma and Michelle. I know the way we’re going so I can get us back here. I just don’t wanna leave them... that’s all. JOSH: Sure, Darien, why don’t you go with her. OLIVIA: defensively I can do it myself... JOSH: You sure? OLIVIA: Yes. JOSH: Okay, but if you get lost just head back to the beach camp, okay? Olivia nods and then hurries away. William then shouts to the group. WILLIAM: Hey, everyone. I err... need to do my... business. You all carry on... I’ll be able catch up in no time. ABIGAIL: Ew, gross. Will then hurries off into the darkness of the night. A while later, Josh, Charlotte, Anya, Melissa, Darien, James, Alex, Samantha and Abigail all arrive at a large open area of grass. It’s a bit lighter because the trees aren’t swamping over them and the moonlight is shining down. In the distance, they see a large delivery plane and beside it is stood Ji and Rebecca. They all smile with glee and happiness as rescue grows close. Then they all jump up and down, waving their arms about franticly. JOSH: We’re over here! JAMES: Hey! ANYA: We’re here! DARIEN: Woo!!! Ji and Rebecca don’t move, they just stand there silently. Anya looks at them oddly. ANYA: What wrong?! Suddenly, there is a gunshot. Anya falls to the ground as she gets shot in the chest near her left shoulder. All the girls in the group scream with horror and they start to run away. Josh hurries over to Anya and flips her over onto her back, the bullet went right through her near her shoulder. She’s grunting with pain. Josh then looks up and sees Thomas limping towards them holding a gun. Aled, Steven and Robert are walking behind him. Josh’s face becomes angry and then he aims his gun at the men. He starts to shoot at them. They all start to shoot back. Alex then joins the gun fight when he picks up the gun Anya had. Bullets fly everywhere. Everyone who isn’t in the fight flees the area. Josh then pulls the trigger of his gun and successfully shoots Robert dead. Thomas looks back, but isn’t bothered. Steven and Aled then slowly retreat to the plane. They both get in as Josh, Alex and Thomas continue to shoot. Alex then pulls his trigger and successfully shoots Thomas in the hand, making him drop his gun. He falls to the floor, surrendering. Josh and Alex approach him, aims pointed at him. JOSH: You sick bastard. Josh is about to pull his trigger when suddenly, the sound of a plane engine starts. He, Alex and Thomas turn around to see the large plane turning around and ready to set off. Thomas’s realises it’s Aled and Steven. He stands up, not bothered about Josh and Alex and he runs towards the plane. THOMAS: angry Wait! Wait! plane is getting faster and further away You sons of bitches! Wait!! Josh and Alex open fire and attempt to shoot Thomas, but they hit the plane instead, putting a few holes in it. They all then turn to see the plane flying away into the distance. Everyone looks at it with huge disappointment. But, suddenly, the sound of the engine goes away. They watch the plane, confused as they see it falling down quickly towards the ocean, then, they watch it hit the water and explode into a bright orange light of fire. Their eyes open wide with shock. THOMAS: No!!!!!!! He then drops down to the floor near Ji and Rebecca on his knees, giving up. Suddenly, he pulls a knife out from his back trouser pocket and he slashes it across Rebecca’s neck, slitting her throat. Ji screams and runs away as Rebecca drops to the floor dead and as Thomas runs away into the darkness of the jungle. There is silence for a while. Thomas is gone, Rebecca is dead, the plane has crashed and exploded, everyone from the camp has emerged from the trees and most of them hurry over to Anya, who is laid on the floor bleeding and groaning in pain. Josh grabs his hair, frustrated, and roars loudly into sky. JOSH: NO!!!!!!!!!!! A while later, at the beach, Elliot is laid in his tent sleeping. Everything is silent until he hears the tarp of his tent open, he looks forward and sees somebody enter, someone he knows. ELLIOT: What are you doing here? The person then pulls something out of their trouser, Elliot looks at them, scared. ELLIOT: scared What’re you doing with th...? A gunshot sounds. A bullet flies right through Elliot’s head. His cold, dead body just flops over the bed he’s on as his bullet wound leaks slowly with thick red blood. In the jungle, at the metal wall, Michelle and Emma have nearly opened the door that they found. They’re wiggling the handle strongly as it loosens with each yank. The wiggling of the handle creates big bangs, but that soon stops when the door flicks open, pushing Emma and Michelle to the floor. A man in a suit (one of those poison suits Desmond had) comes out, aiming a rifle at them. MAN: aggressively Who’re you?! Who’re you?! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1